ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurydice
Overview Eurydice is a reaper who due to a curse by Hymn is deaf and unable to hear any song save that of Hymn's lyre. She is also unable to remember how to speak due to her curse. Eurydice is currently following the Argo where the man Orpheus is. Childhood Eurydice was born many centuries ago in Solhara about 100 years after the fall of El Dorado. Zabier was still a very young city and she was born to one of House Nejem's foot soldiers. Eurydice's mother never had thought to be a mother or really to get married. So when Eurydice was still very young the woman left. Eurydice's father did his best to raise her, but found while he loved his daughter he knew nothing about raising children. The one thing he did teach her was how to sing. The man loved Eurydice very much and while he may not have known how to raise her he did dote on her. Father's Death and Hymn When she was fourteen her father died. Eurydice was devastated. There was no place for her in the barracks without her father. They were a soldiers' home and a girl without her father to protect her could find herself in quite a bit of danger. Eurydice left the barracks and found she had nowhere to go. There were few places for a girl of fourteen to go. She knew better than to join a brothel. Her father had never wanted that kind of life for so instead she wandered the streets of Zabier. One day while wandering the streets Eurydice, began to sing. A stranger overheard her and approached. It wasn't until further in her conversation that she realized that the man was Hymn the Eternal Song. He offered her a place in his temple and it was then that she entered into the temple cult. There she was professionally trained to sing, dance, and play all manner of instruments. She quickly moved form being a novice to a fully initiated priestess. Hymn took quite a liking of her and Eurydice found herself willing to do anything the god asked as he had given her purpose. She laid with god and soon began to raise through the ranks of priestesses. Eventually Eurydice became the High Priestess of the Temple. However, it was over this time that Eurydice began to come into her own. She found that while she was loyal to Hymn he was a rather fickle god who followed what benefited him best. She was nothing more than another woman in a long line of women. Hymn, however, asked her to be his wife, but Eurydice refused him. The god asked a second time, but again she refused. The third time he asked and was refused he cursed Eurydice. She would no longer be able to her or speak. The woman was thrown out of the temple and scorned by the people of Zabier. The Black Sands and the Soul Reaper Eurydice left Zabier and travelled through Tienshien Guo to The Black Sands. There she found work amongst the priests and priestesses to the Soul Reaper. She remembered singing to the men in the infirmary of the barracks to comfort them, especially those close to death. Eurydice did not become a priestess to the goddess of death, but she did work for the temple and often worship there. Her time did not last long as only a few years later Eurydice stepped on a desert asp and was bitten. She succumbed to the poison and died. Even in death, however, her curse was not lifted. Sabel, the soul reaper, recognized Eurydice's devotion and offered her the chance to be a reaper. Eurydice accepted. For centuries she wandered all of Ga'leah bringing the dead to the afterlife. Orpheus and the Argo Centuries passed and Eurydice became resigned to never hear or speak again. Such things were not necessary for a reaper anyway. It wasn't until she heard the lyre of Hymn that Eurydice realized how estranged from the world she was. While out one day she felt the deadly movement of the blight moving toward a living being. She intended to follow it and stop it from attacking, but suddenly she found she could hear the song that the man played. It caused her to stop and after that moment Eurydice followed the man. It wasn't until he was on the Argo that she revealed herself. The two quickly bonded and although Eurydice could not speak to the two developed a way to speak to one another. Eurydice would read Orpheus' lips and she would dance her responses. Now Eurydice refuses to leave Orpheus' side.